


The nights of pricefield

by Slxtra



Category: Life Is Strange, pricefield - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Maxine caufield - Freeform, chloe price - Freeform, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slxtra/pseuds/Slxtra
Summary: Follow a journey all about max and Chloe's relationship!! (Filled with fluff and heavy smut) Max and Chloe have been in a strong relationship for almost a year now: Max is still at Blackwell and Chloe...well...Chloe is still...Chloe? Chloe still lives at home and max usually stays the night at Chloe's ;). This fanfic is filled with cute relationship moments and of course, lots of sex, drugs and booze! (Sorry for any spelling mistakes!!) character's involved/mentioned: Chloe price, Max caufield, Rachel Amber, frank, Joyce, Wells, skip, Victoria, Justin and David. Chapters: 1/??





	The nights of pricefield

**Author's Note:**

> This is very long so make sure you’re ready!! Also Max isn’t innocent (she smokes and gets high with Chloe)

Hastily, I press the heated joint against my plumped lips and took a couple of drags, heating up my whole face. I swiftly turned and pressed the half-joint against the bitter brick wall and stuffed it down my bra. After one last airy breath I turned around and headed upstairs, closing the door behind me.

At a pace I walk up to my room.  
"DONT FORGET TO TAKE OF YOUR DAMN BOOTS CHLOE" Joyce shouts from the kitchen over the washing machine and loud 90's classics radio.

Sarcastically I scrape them off and watch them fall downstairs, sticking my middle fingers up slightly.

Lazily, I open my door. With my hands still on the door frame I lunge my body in unison with the hinges and swiftly close the door.

"Chloe Elizabeth Price, what on Earth are you doi-"

I leap on the fresh made bed giving no time for max to place her book down or even comprehend how I would smother her so fast. I leant my hands either side of her head propping myself up with my whole slim body on top of hers; my bullet necklace tracing her dainty nose. With my left hand I caressed her freckled cheek and curled her hair with my thumb. Slowly I leant down and pressed my lips against hers. She leant on her elbows with her head and neck up, her back arched.

"What's going on here miss price?" Max said with a flirtatious grin.

"Can a turned on lover not show love to her unbelievably hot girlfriend?" I smirked, thrusting her down onto the bed with my last words, pushing my lips onto hers and pressing my stomach against Max's.

Max let out a soft whimper as I bit her bottom lip whilst grinding over her denim black shorts, clasping  onto her hair with my right hand and soothing her cheek with my left. Swiftly, max rolled us over so now I was below her, stunned at her fast mobility. 

"Chloe..it's been 20 minutes and you're horny again? You're like a boy going through hardcore puberty, besides, I don't think I can 'finish' again, I'm still weak and sensitive."  Max claims, peering into my eyes with guilt. 

Rapidly I take my tattoo'd arm and release it from behind me, sliding my cold bony fingers down her shorts and grazing it past her pants which were surprisingly dry. Max yelps and raises her back, tilting her neck and head forward as her feet point up.

I press both of my fingers against her clit, "I thought you couldn't handle it maxy", I growl as I thrust the cold metal from my belt against her short's zipper.

"You're right, I can't...but can you?" She prowled.

Our hot bodies collided together as we were now passionately kissing. Our lips leaving moisture on one and other as we chocked on each others moist tongue's. The more passionate the kiss got, the more frisky our hands became. Her hand out lining my soaked cunt over the top of my trousers as her other hand violently tore at my left breast. My hand was scrunched into her, now even more messier, hair as my other hand rubbed her thigh up and down.

She thrusted on top of me. Her hair drooping down over the top of her pointed rosy face. Her skin tight croptop drooped down so her perky breasts were in full vision of my pleading eyes; her slim legs at both sides of my aching body as she leaned on her arms which left dents in the bed next to my head. She clasped hold of my top as she followed it over my arms and flung it on top of the laundry, scattering over my floor. She vigorously moved her arms and put all of her body weight onto her elbows; she bent her head and kissed me so violent I was struggling for air.

"mmmppfffhhh-" I moaned suddenly as half of her index finger was curled inside me with no warning.

She lay her head in the grove of my collarbone and neck thrusting her bony arm in and out of my throbbing vagina, her knuckle colliding onto my cunt as her long dainty fingers penatrated inside me. I swung my lower hip in unison with her fingers as I craved more.

" I want more..." I breathed out, almost un-audiable.

"When I'm done with you *heavy breath* you're not going to be able to walk for days", she smirked through her teeth.

"fu-CK MMMFFF-gghhh" I cried out as two of her long bony fingers thrusted against the wall of my clit, twisting and pounding harsh inside me.

My back arched upwards as I leant on my elbows. My weak head banged up and down as I was struggling to breathe. Her mouth clashed onto mine, I could feel her smirk run across my cheeks. She kept going. Harder. Faster. Pounding her whole fist against my cunt aggressively, showing no remorse.

"It's...it-it's coming" slipped out of my mouth effortlessly.

She went harder then before, with every withdrawal of her long soaked fingers my whole body rocked back and forth; my mouth gaped open and my hands clenched her waist leaving scratches and bruising. My whole body shivered, turned and twisted, arched back and forth. Tears ran down my sweaty face, dripping down onto my grotted breasts. My sprawled out legs franticly pushed against the bed but she was not letting me go. I didn't want her to.

"oh fuck! mygo-DFUCCKK" I hollered as I could feel the orgasm trickling down my insides ready to come out onto my shaking thighs.

She removed her now wrinkly fingers and placed them in my mouth.

"Can you still contain yourself?" She breathed out smirking.

My body was still relieving it's-self. My legs were still shaking and my heated stomach curled in and out, my back still arched. My wet vagina throbbed and tightened as it was now more sensitive then ever. Just as I thought it was over a sudden shock placed my back into an unsteady position.

"what? no-oo....mmffgghhh" I panted.

My red tight cunt was being penetrated once again. She lay on top of me, with her aching arm underneath her stomach and on top of mine. She moaned and breathed into my mouth, licking off what she had left of mine on my bottom lip. This time it was more painful, it made it better as her dainty fingers had to force its way up me.

"no stOP- it hurts" I moaned again and again.

It was happening again, my back arched and my whole body shattered into one whole piece of fragile, sensitive glass.

"fuckkk ohhhmyfucking-" I tried to calm myself so Joyce couldn't hear us but I couldn't contain it, I screeched as my second orgasm squirted out all over her pleading hand.

She slowly released her soaking fingers out of my quivering cunt as she peered deep into my eyes and rubbed my residue into her mouth. She gave me a kiss on my cheek and laid besides me. Our fingers wrapped together like a snake and its pray, panting together. I zipped up my trousers and buckled my belt as max lifted up her croptop back in place.

"You ready for round three?" Max jokes as she reached her right arm over me and gestures her unbuckling my belt.

"Max, if you even joke about my sexual boundaries again I might just have to fuck you" I imply as I rummage around the bed.

"Are you looking for your dignity?" Max grins as she reaches down for her 'guide to photography' book.

"Nah I lost that a long time ago when I let a little old child enter my life...and inside me" I snicker as I move to sit on top of her bare waist, cupping my left hand on her tiny face as my right hand holds a joint. I place the crumpled bra-joint between my plump lips as max reaches her right arm to the dish of lighters and flakes of marijuana, littered with cigarettes. Not braking eye contact max softly ignites the lighter and waves it around my joint effortlessly.  
I take a puff and take it in lazily, rising the high I'm already in. Still sat on top of Max's hip, my pale bony fingers hold the end of the joint and place them in Max's pure lips; she inhales a mouthful of weed backlash and takes it out of her mouth, her hands the perfect motion of how to hold a cigarette and it's so sexy and beautiful. 

"Am I a bad influence on you Maxine...we don't want you turning up high on blackhell grounds do we now" I breathed on her neck, muffled from her collarbone and jaw line sucking viciously, leaving grots and bruises all over her neck. 

All max could reply with was moans and heavy panting. Max took a long drag from the joint clasped my face and pulled me from her waist down to her perfect mouth as she inhaled the weed and transferred it into my mouth. Still with my top off she circled her dainty fingers around my nipples as I slowly grind upon her waist. Max's right arm hung off the side of the bed, still clasping the last three drags of the joint left to inhale as her left arm was busy with my breasts and her body was being thrust upon rather vigorously now as with every grind her whole body moved up and down, in sync with my momentum, shaking and squeaking the bed with every move.

The door knob turns and twists as Joyce ponders in with the laundry basket, ready to collect Chloe's dirty clothes from the floor. 

"Chloe it's time for you to drop max off at blackwe-"

"mmHhfg Chlo you're so seXY baby mumfhdhdj...GAH CHLOE GET OFF ME!!!!" Max screeches as she climbs out from underneath me and straightens her croptop up as far as she can but is unable to cover all of my art on her purple slim neck. I stayed in the same position just with out my girlfriend's hot body underneath me, hands where her head should be, leaning on my knees with my breasts hanging down and my hair covering my bloodshot eyes. 

"Mom are you able to fucking knock doors or are you unable to comprehend that simple action!" I spat.

"I'm sorry girls I didn't mean to walk in so abruptly but max darlin' it's 8:30AM and you asked me to remind you....also what did I say about smoking pot in your room Chloe, I feel high just walking in here, Jesus girls and Chloe get a damned top on, I can hear your mumbling and squeaking from downstairs with my radio at full blast! You're lucky David is in Britain seeing his relatives right now!"

"Pahaha" I snicker as I heave on a white skull tank top, "I wouldn't care if we were doing it on the couch whilst David sat and ate his dinner, what's he gonna do? Tell me to stop or join in hahaha" "Hey that's not a bad idea maxi pad, fancy getting rough on the sofa?" I pounce on her fast and wrestle her on the muffled bed, putting her into head lock as I ruffle her hair and snatch the joint from her and take a huge inhale, throwing the stub onto a stack of CD's.

"Chloe Price you disgust me sometimes, now let that poor girl go, you've already bruised her enough." Joyce glared at Max's neck picked up Chloe's dirty clothes and went back downstairs, leaving the door abruptly open on purpose.

"gaHh- hmmphh- chloe get oOfF me!" Max demanded as she escaped the wrath of my scratched arm. "So not cool chlo." Max stood up and stated whilst looking at her painted neck in my mirror.

"Oh man chloe! Are you serious, how the fuck am I meant to hide this?!" Max slammed as she tilted her head sideways and felt her jawline and neck.

I leaped off the bed and stood behind her, my lanky body looming over her's as I slumped over her resting my chin on the top of her head, my arms crossing over her neck rubbing her kisses. I placed my face in the grove of her shoulder blade and collar bone, running my left arm down her croptop rummaging through her breasts and my right arm groping her ass over her black petty shorts, moaning into her right ear as I became more aggressive with my touching, I grinded my bottom waist onto her perky ass. Making my trousers and hips fit in like a jigsaw my two long arms wrapped around her flat stomach as a pulled her into me and thrusted upon her harder. Max whimpered and jerked with every thud I crashed upon her as she covered her mouth when she felt a cold hand squeeze her tight pussy over the top of her shorts. 

"Max chloe, down, now!" Joyce shouted from the bottom of the stairs, fully aware of what is going on in Chloe's room.

"C-come on chlo mmhhdgggff, I-i ha-ave to g-o...AAHHH FUCK CHLOE MMDHAG-mmffhsh"  
Max watched herself in the tall mirror as she peered at her girlfriend fucking her and grinding against her so hard she nearly fell over numerous times. She watched Chloe's head rise a little as her red stoned eyes narrowed through her aqua blue hair and sank into her soul, below Max's shoulder was my teeth sinking into her. 

I slapped Max's ass and kissed her cheek and neck as I didn't want her to be too late to blackhell.

"Come on you big sack of love, let's go get ya' some education in that little nogin of yours then." I pinched her freckled cheeks and squished them together, pouting her face and giving her a big sloppy kiss.

"Hahaha no chloe ahahahah shtaph itt!" Max managed to squirm out of my hold and wiped my saliva off of her red face. She grabbed her notes from off of my desk and placed them in her purple binder neatly tucked away in her satchel. She wiped the cigarette buds off her grey fleece and sprayed a musky perfume on her self. Her maroon croptop showed cleavage, teasing me, beckoning me to grasp hold of them and rub them in my face. Her petty black shorts reached a few cm down from her 'innie' bellybutton showing a third of her ass at the bottom of her riled up shorts. She wore black laced fishnets and some black and white dusty vans. Hella. Hot. I grabbed a lighter and a cigarette box slid them into my pocket and caught up with her down stairs.

"This outta do it" Joyce wrapped a thin scarf around Max's neck, the pattern was red and black striped, it actually made her look even more hotter which is unusual how my own mother made someone look good....my own girlfriend.

"Gah Max! Why cover up my art work!" I nudged max in a playful way.

"Chloe, I cant show up to Blackwell with these suspicious marks all over my neck, they will think I'm being held captive or abused for Christ sake!"

"I thought you liked it like that" I snarked as I slid in behind her and slapped her ass, kissing the back of her head. Max blushed and yelled but quickly diverted as Joyce was stiff with her hands on her hips obviously unimpressed with my sexual innuendos.

"You better not be too stoned Maxine.." Joyce stated with a hint of tease and playfulness but mostly seriousness.

"Oh she's super fucked mom look at her eyes!!!" I grabbed her fringe and parted them like curtains, pointing at her bloodshot pupils and inspecting them.

"Oh my god chloe!!! Stop it or I won't sleep over tonight and I'll stay in my dorm, I might have a sleepover with Victoria whilst I'm the-"

"-Don't you even finish that sentence you little devil" I smirked.

"Come on girls you're gonna be late, and Chloe I want you straight home after dropping max off. Do you understand me chloe?" Joyce repeated.

"Yes mom I pinky swear blah blah blah.." I placed a cigarette in between my plumped lips. "Here you go", I placed a fresh cigarette on the counter infront of mom, "that gives me a 30 min bonus to get home after dropping max off at blackhell!!!" I threw my spare lighter on top of the cigarette I just bribed Joyce with. "Toodaloo" I mimicked as I made my way to the door, opening it for my girlfriend.

"Bye Joyce, thankyou for havi-" Max couldn't finish her sentence as she was swooped off her feet and flown into mid air over Chloe's shoulder.

I stuck my tongue out at mom as she lit her cigarette in her mouth as I considered it as a peace offering, I gave Max's perfect ass a spank and I watched Joyce wince at the slap echo behind the smoke fog and left the house closing the door behind me.

"Chloe ahahahaha, put me down!" Max giggled whilst lightly punching my back.

I opened the truck door and laid her inside so she was covering the two brown passenger seats. I lit my cigarette and laid on top of her, causing the truck to lower. 

"Chloe why are you so horny today, what else was in that joint?" Max implied sheepishly.

"Oh, so you're feeling it too huh" I snicker as I lift myself above her, grabbing her arms pulling her up so she's now sat on my lap sideways with her arms around my neck. She takes the cigarette out of my mouth and takes a drag for herself, giving it back to me whilst dazzling away still on her prime high. My free hand placed itself on her stomach as it moved down slightly, heading towards her throbbing wet cunt. Her head dropped back with her glossy mouth wide open, both of her hands on the middle passenger seat for support and her back arched. I was just about to get started until...

"CHLOE PRICE, GET TO BLACKWELL NOW!" Joyce shouted from the door way, leaning on the frame with my cigarette in her right hand towards her mouth and her left hand placed upon her hip.  
It startled max as she quickly leaped up and blushed sheepishly when she caught glimpse of Joyce pointing her finger to the road. My hand was still down her pants so I quickly thrusted my index finger inside of her as she was still making eye contact with my mom, causing max to hold onto the airbag container next to the wheel and bust out a sharp moan. I retrieved my hand away from my girlfriends amazing pussy and jumped over to the drivers seat turned the key and opened my window, taking a puff out of my cigarette. I got in gear with one hand on the steering wheel and my right arm dangling out of the truck holding my cigarette waving my mom goodbye as I escorted my companion to blackhell. 

"Well you definitely woke me up this morning price" 

"Hehehe of course I did, only the best for my true true love" I joked as I leaned over and made fake kissing faces and smooches.

"Ewww hahaha Chloe!" Max squirmed as she pushed Chloe's face away, her scarf exposing her bruised neck. 

"Fuck max that's so hot" I whimpered as I inhaled my cigarette. Max quickly placed her scarf back up and placed her dainty hands on my thigh. She took the cigarette out of my mouth and took a long drag.

"Am I really taking you to blackhell or do you have time to come on a detour with me maxi?" I pondered at her seductively. 

"No chloe, I skipped twice last week. I cant risk my grades right now." Max looked at me seriously as her hair graded past her blazed eyes.

"I promise I will make it count babe" I plead, running my hands through her hair taking the cigarette out of her mouth and placing it in my own. 

We pulled up outside blackhell stairs. Victoria and her gang were sitting in the front row of the stairs as Justin skated on the railings as Well's glared at the truck from the fountain. I took a breathy drag and squinted at max. My left hand placed itself on her chin as I pointed her head up and licked her lips and I peacefully kissed her. 

"Thanks for the lift chlo...love you" max moaned as she hugged her girl.

"Maxxxxxx pleaseeeee come with meeeeee" I begged as I flicked the stub of my cigarette on the pavement from the window of the truck. 

"Um do you see the none smoking sign price? As head girl I might have to right you up, oh wait. I cant. You don't attend here anymore do you? I just might have to right up max instead." Victoria sarcastically snickered looking up from her chemistry homework.

"Shut the fuck up before I get out of my truck and beat that sass out of you" I angrily spat as my fist's curled. Victoria ran her fingers the her short hair and placed her hands on her lap looking uncomfortable.

"Chloe stop it, we all know you could beat the fuck out of her but she's not worth it right now please" max begged as she turned my head to look at her,  
"You're better than that, don't waste your time on Victoria" max stated as she held my face by my jawline grimly.

"You're lucky I don't have the time to smash your jaw in right now!" Chloe shouted out of her rolled down window to Victoria hastily grabbing the attention of wells as he strolled down to the stairs standing behind Victoria. 

"And what the fuck are you gonna do baldy?!" I angrily stated to Wells who crossed his arms staring at max.

"Chloe, calm down" max whispered as she grasped the wheel.

"Maxine Caulfield, step out of the vehicle and please attend your lesson." Wells sternly ordered as Victoria glared satisfactorily. I pulled a cigarette out of the packet and placed it in my mouth and lit it sarcastically whilst staring at Victoria.

"Fuck this" I whisper in Max's ear as I rev the engine.

"CHLOE NO" max shouted as we sped off down the road as I flipped wells and Victoria off from out of the window. I pressed the radio as hardcore metal blasted the streets with the skidding from my wheels.

"CHLOE, TURN BACK AROUND NOW" max screamed in my ears over the bass and heavily distorted guitar riff. I didn't say a word, I just glared at the road a head of me with the cigarette in my mouth, both hands on the wheel.

"STOP THE TRUCK RIGHT NOW AND TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPE-" Max screeched but couldn't carry on her sentence as Chloe clashes her lips on Max's, forcing max to thud onto the window. Max glared at me confused and turned on as fuck as she leapt forward and nibbled my ear seductively. My pants were dripping wet, I found a grove in the road which was nicely hidden away in a loathsome forest dropped the car and threw my cigarette on the ground. I lunged forward and pinned max down with her hands above her head in my grasp as I threw my top onto the truck floor, lucky for max I wasn't wearing a bra.

I rubbed my thigh against her pussy fast whilst holding her left leg up in the air so I could grind on her fully. Max managed to sit up and take her jacket off seductively but at a fast pace as I held her left leg onto my waist. I pulled her croptop over her head and unclipped her bra and leaned on top of her, pushing her down once again, grinding on her harder whilst tongue fucking her in her moist mouth.

I leaned up above her face and smiled at her cheekily. "You're so perfect max" I confessed as I twisted her tits below me. "Your body your face your personality...I could go on and on".

"Mmffh- I'm fla-mgmgmg- flattered" max tried to blurt out sarcastically but couldn't speak as I was penetrating her harshly.

I quickly lowered myself and removed her shorts and fishnets, licking my tongue over her wet pants. She clasped my electric blue hair and pushed down on my head. I ripped her pants off and covered my whole mouth over her dripping cunt.

"OhhHHHG CHloe fUck mmfjdhGGFMN" max screamed as she leaned her head against the window arching her back unable to keep still. 

I trailed my hand over her boob and played with it, squeezing harder whilst twisting my tongue around her inside walls. Slowly and seductively I trailed my tongue to her mouth and fingered her hard, with every harsh push of my two fingers inside her I thrust her against the truck door, making her literally scream. My left arm was against her head as I looked down on her, my tits rubbing together as they jiggled with every powerful push I thrusted against her throbbing vagina, both of her legs were rapped around me as her eyes were tightly shut, her front teeth biting her bottom lip sometimes letting go slightly for breath and slips of moans and whimpers.

I kept thrusting and grinding in sync to the rhythm of the bass from the song, my elbows next to her ears as my head dug into the grove of her collarbone as my right arm finger blasted her so hard tears of pleasure dropped out of Max's eyes.

"chLOe mgghd, sLOw dongnf- doWN, you're RIpping me OPEN HOAHMMFFGGFUCKGODGAH" Max's whole body crushed against the truck door, placing her hands behind her for support; her pointed feet sliding off of the leather seats.

"FUCK VICTORIA AND MOM AND DAVID AND DAD, FUCKING EVERYONE HAS LEFT ME, RACHEL LEFT ME FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK. EVERYONE KEEPS FUCKING WITH MY HEART GGGAAAAHHHHH" Chloe poured four fingers into Max's bleeding cunt as Max's shoulder was wet with tears and snot forming from Chloe's face, her hand rampaging through Max's clit as fast as light.

"CH-CHLoE Get OFF-mME PLEASE I CANT T-TAKE IT...LE-T GGO OF Me" max pleaded as her now red and sore elbows tried to escape my wrath.

I sharply unzipped my trousers and ripped my pants off and grinded hard against max, her legs spread open as I lunged forward and back against her clit. I held the end of her legs and pointed her cunt, slamming her whole small fragile body against the door. I screamed as I orgasmed all over her vagina, my whole body quaking, feeling my own breast I shoved my fingers down Max's throat, hanging the top of my fingers above her bottom row of teeth, pulling her face with force into mine as max squirted everywhere, pushing my finger into her once again to get all of the juice out of my sexy girl.

I let go of her and slid my top over me and zipped my jeans back up, throwing her clothes on top of her red and sore vagina sat back up into the drivers seat and lit a cigarette making no eye contact.

Max sat up straight against the door, the back of her head forced into the window as she pants heavily and twitched from her intense orgasm.

"Chloe I- what the hell was that?" Max panted sounding concerned. "I'm never ever leaving you chlo." Max claims as she reaches over still naked and kisses Chloe's bare shoulder as she places Chloe's hair behind her pierced ear. "I cant even move chlo...you went too hard and far to point it wasn't pleasurable" max breathed into the condensed hot boxed truck.

I turned my head and stroked her forehead whilst opening the window so the air was clear and fresh now. "I'm so sorry maxxy, I don't know what happened...I I I lost control and didn't take you into consideration, but you're just so hot I feel like I need to be on and inside you all the time." Chloe demanded as there forehead's were touching, the tip of their noses colliding. I broke the contact and slided Max's croptop back over her and in place, tracing my thumb over her jawline and bruised neck.

"Dayum price, you gotta steady on here . Didn't realise we liked it this rough" I told myself quietly.

"Yeah...and poor max maybe?! You know, your girlfriend who has to be the victim of your hardcore fetish, not that I'm complaining" max said sarcastically as she rubbed her leg against my back. 

I kissed her passionately and secured myself onto the drivers seat, revving the engine and setting off.

"Am I dropping you off at blackhell or are you sleeping over like you promised babe?" I gestured as a rhetorical question.

"Yeah, I need to pick up some clothes and water Lisa, I would be less than 10 mins." Max implied.

I drove my girlfriend along the beach roads, her head rested on my arm the whole journey as we listened to acoustic music as I wrapped my tattooed arm around her neck and played with her hair. I pulled up outside the same place I did before, snickering at the burned down cigarette stub down on the pavement from this morning.

"Okay chloe wait right here I won't be long at all, no commotion or physical harm you baby" max grinned as she nudged me, kissing my lips as she opened the door and paced up the stairs to her dorm.

I lit a cigarette with my right elbow pointing out of the truck window as my left was securing the cigarette safely on the wheel. 

"Hey, chloe!" I heard as warren tumbled down the stairs with his left arm up waving shyly, head down with his dark hair flopping around.

"Oh hey man! How's you?" I pondered to Warren, flicking the ash that hung off my cigarette besides his feet as I took another puff.

"Yeah I'm not too bad" he claimed as his arm rubbed the back of his neck as he kicked the ash with his shoe.  
"You and Max then huh ahahah" warren said as he tilted his head up, shading his eyes from the sun squinting.

Chloe took her hand off the wheel and laid it against the frame of the window, turning her whole body to face warren. "Yeah dude...I guess so huh" Chloe implied.

"Well at least you can protect her and keep her safer, much better then I would have ever been able to do". Warren sadly stated as he kicked the ground.

"Are you kidding me?! I literally watched you beat Nathan the fuck up dude" I emphasised as I nudged his shoulder making him laugh akwardly but proud.

"Yeah I did do that huh" warren grinned as he stroked his arm, squinting from the light of the sun. "You're one lucky lady chloe price" warren sheepishly smiled as he leaned back and fourth.

"Yeah, hitting that is the best thing I could ever possibly do man, oh...I guess she's kind too but I wouldn't push it" Chloe joked as she winked at warren, taking a long slow drag out of her cigarette as warren watched and grinned.

"Hey, you mind sparing a couple fags?" Warren questioned as he placed his hand on his hip as the other one rested on his forehead, covering his eyes.

"Uh, sure man here" Chloe rummaged around the cigarette packet as she handed two fresh cigarettes to warren. "You smoking now man?" Chloe confusingly inquired.

"Meh, when it's 2AM and no ones outside I sit on the ledge of my dorm window and just chill for a while." Warren answered as he placed the cigarettes into his trouser pocket.

The bell rang for third period.

"Okay price, I'll be seein' yah!" Warren said as he waved bye to chloe akwardly, placing his hands in his pockets, trudging up the stairs.

"Later man" I replied raising my hand above the window ledge.  In the distance I can faintly hear max and warren greeting each other, I heard max give out a cute giggle and it lit up my whole god damn world, I love her so much it hurts when we're not together. I gaze upon her as she skips down the stairs all merry and cute. She runs over to my truck window grabs my face and pulls me into a cute pure kiss, smiling as she let go and patted my head.

"Good chloe" she smirked as she stroked my face. She walked around the front of the car opened the door leisurely and leapt onto the passenger seat closing the door and leaning her back against it as she placed her two feet on my lap. She rummaged in the glove compartment finding a cigarette and lighter as she pressed it against her mouth and puffed on it.

"My fucking god max you're so damn perfect" I expressed to her as I shook my head in disbelief that she was my badass hot girlfriend. Swiftly I laid on top of her and kissed her smoke tasting mouth as she rested her cigarette a side her ear. She placed her leg on my back as she pointed my chin up to reach her mouth as we kissed lustfully.

BANG! BANG! BANG! Me and max shot up as three hard knocks crashed against the truck's metal body. I turned my head with my hands either side of Max's head on the window and saw skip peering inside the truck.

"Oh shit sorry price, I promise I'm not a pedo ahahaha" skip (the security guard) humour-sly implied as he stepped back and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah man...what the fuck" I said concerned and weary.

"You're parked on a double yellow, You're glad it's me and not wells, I'll turn a blind eye this time price but don't say I didn't warn yah!" 

"Oh shit dude my bad" I sat up back into the drivers seat and buckled up, revving the engine. "Thanks skip I owe yah!" I thankfully said to  skip. He waved bye at me and max who was laid on the same position taking puffs out of her cigarette. I kissed Max's ankle and drove away from blackhell and made our way back home.

"So warrens a smoker now, you must have really broke his heart maxi pad" I joked as I drove down the sandy road.

"Seriously?! You're a bad influence on everyone you talk to Chloe Price" Max sniggered.

"Nah, Rachel gave me my first ever spliff which deffo set me off" I joked, not realising how uncomfortable it made max feel as she lifted her legs off me and rested them on the middle chair as she took a drag out of her cigarette looking out of her window.

"Hey hey hey no max don't even think about my past relationships right now." I firmly instructed as I lay my hand on her knee cap. "The past is the past and the present is the new, and I'm so happy with you. I was a teenager experimenting with drugs men and women and so was Rachel, our relationship was based off of lust and desire to leave fucking Arcadia bay, but you Max...you're my soul mate and no one will ever top you, and if they do I will brake their legs." I left my love confession humours and sarcastic at the end to fight back any tears or awkwardness. I shook her knee cap and changed gear. Max leaned forward and held tight grip of my arm as she crossed her legs with her head down, her cigarette drooling out of the mouth being clasped against her teeth.

"I know chloe, you're the most important thing to me you big hot softie" max giggled as she wiped a tear away from her cheek, pulling her scarf back into place. I stroked her cheek gently as she huffed out a breath of smoke onto my pale hand that lay upon her cheek and kissed my wrist.

Sweet acoustic-chill songs left the speakers as we held hands down the road as the amber sun painted the sky, colliding with Max's perfect face as her back rest's on my side.  
•••••••••  
We pulled outside of my house as I lent over and opened the door for my girlfriend who sleeps in my arms peacefully. 

"Wake you sleeping hippie" I whispered laughing to myself as I stroked her forehead.

"Wh-what time is it?" Max inquired as it was pitch black outside looking up at my face.

"It's nine PM, I took a long detour home" I mumbled, still playing with her light short brown hair. She raised her hand and stroked the side of my face. I lent down and kissed her lips delicately. "I had a few errands to run maxi...that's all" I whispered as I kissed her forehead, caressing her face with my bony hands. "And you my darling is my last errand on my list!" I cheekily implied as I kissed her luscious lips smiling. "Come on you baby, let's get you in bed" I nibbled in her ear as I grabbed my bag opened my door jogged around my bonnet and hurdled her into my arms, her neck supported by my right arm and the back of her legs folding over my left as she wrapped her arms around my neck. Kicking the car door closed I opened the front door to my mom sat on the sofa with a hot chocolate watching a crappy horror.

"CHLOE WHY HAS BLACKWELL RANG M-" Joyce screeched looking behind her shoulder at chloe who frantically shook her head at her mom.

I shook my boots off and trudged up the stairs carefully as my pride and joy lay in my hands, sleeping away. I opened my bedroom door with my elbows and gently pushed the door closed with the back of my shoe and slid max onto my bed untying her vans and taking her shorts and fishnets off, she shivered at the cold as I kissed her thigh and threaded her cotton pyjama shorts on through her legs and secured them around her small waist. I kneeled beside the bed as I lay her up, sliding her jumper , croptop and scarf off, unhooking her pink bra as her perky breasts jiggled out. I ran my fingers over her stomach and tits and kissed her forearm gently as I slid a white cotton top over her head and around her shoulders, laying her down and placing the covers over her body showering her with small cute kisses.

"Sleep tight my little devil..." I whispered as I held her hand and kissed it gently as she squirmed getting comfy. I picked up my bag and left downstairs closing my bedroom door behind me silently. I crept down the stairs until it was safe to act normal but still abit weary not to wake my sleeping beauty out of her slumber.

"Chloe, Blackwell rang up and informed me about your behaviour." Joyce sternly jolted as I trudged to the fridge, reaching inside my bag placing my beer cans at the back of the shelf taking one out of the fridge, opening it with my bottle opener frank gave to me (unintentionally) as I lit a cigarette and sat on the arm chair, both arms leaning on each side of the arm rests slouching with my right leg over the top of my left leg, beer in my right hand as the cigarette rest in between my hand next to the beer. 

"Blackhell can suck my dick," I sarcastically spat as I took a drag from my cigarette, "I cant go anywhere near that place without getting hassled or tormented by petty rich ass holes and bald principles." I snarked, taking a swig of beer.

"Well maybe don't cause a fuss and mind yo' damn business." Joyce murmurs as she cups her hands around her heated flask. "You got kicked out of that place chlo, don't expect them to have any respect for you." Mom stated nodding her head at me as I puffed on my cigarette, tapping my left hand on the arm rest.

"I know mom, I don't expect them too. But they cause hassle out of no where just to get me in trouble for something pathetic, I'm not even attending blackhell and they still cause me shit, why cant I just drop max off in peace?" I sighed, leaning forward, pressing my forehead onto my left hand as my arm leant on my knee. My beer and cigarette on the arm rest in my left hand. 

I lent over my body still in the same position and tapped the ash off my cigarette into the tray and slouched back onto the chair, taking a sigh whilst washing my throat with gulps of alcohol.

"Don't be pushin' that girl too hard chloe....she's delicate and fragile, the complete opposite of you." Joyce stated as she lifted the cotton blanket over her legs further.

"We're taking care of each other right now, we're surviving off of each other's company. Drugs and men will lose their effect one day and it did...max took over."  
I told Joyce seriously, taking a long breathy drag from my cigarette, the TV lights bouncing off my pale skin.

"She's like my second daughter, I want the best for both of you and if this is it then that's all the security I need in my life...being reassured that my daughter is happy and, well...I would say safe but I'm still not sure what you're up to when you don't come home for days chloe." Joyce said as her voice dropped and trembled. "However That has stopped happening since Rachel Die-" Joyce stops herself and clears her throat, "disappeared". Akwardly rubbing her eyes together with her thumb and index finger she stood up and kissed my forehead as I pressed my cigarette to my trembling mouth, closing my eyes and breathing in through my nose as the credits rolled down the black tv screen, flashing my shut eyelids with flashes of white. 

Joyce wondered over to the kitchen, placing the empty mug in the sink and slouched against the counter, her hands at the back of her side facing down on the metal rims of the sink. "I'm sorry your life is so fucked up, if I could go back in time I would change everything chloe. I would sacrifice everything for you, I only wish for you to be happy and s-safe..." Joyce blurted as her voice slowly trailed off in tears as she hung her head down.

I paced over to her and wrapped myself around her shaking body. "None of this is your fault, I was a shitty teenager and I understand your intentions and trust me mom I love you just as much as you love me." I whispered in her ear reassuring her. I unraveled my arms from her body and stood across from her taking a drag out of my cigarette and placing the empty beer can aside from me, my left hand leaning on my right elbow.

"Thank you Chloe, you truly are my world" Joyce proudly said as she got up kissed my cheek and slumbered up the stairs, careful not to wake max.

I stood in the kitchen alone, smoking my cigarette with my elbows leaning on the counter, my head rested in my hands....thinking about life: Rachel, Mom, Max, Dad, David...fucking everyone god dammit. It seems like no matter how drunk or high I am I can never escape the reality of my life which broke down infront of my own damn eyes, my life is so shi-, I was cut off by a powerful force that changed my whole perspective on life in a matter of seconds.

Max's arms wrapped around my waist. Dragging me into her stomach and groin as she rested her head just below my shoulder.

"You are my everything chlo, I love you." 

That was the only reassurance I needed, to hear max whisper those three words into my ear was better then any sex or drugs could ever do for me. With my cigarette still placed in between my fingers, I clasped Max's arms with my hands as I turned around swiftly. Meeting contact with her eyes I sank my lips onto hers, it was a pure loving kiss with a hint of lust as our below area's were rocking back and fourth against each other. I grasped her face with my hands as the cigarette fell onto the floor between Max's feet as she was using her toes to lift her self up to my height. Quickly my lower back crashed upon the counter edge as she collided her stomach into mine: my hands frantically felt her face and scrunched into her hair as our tongues and lips hastily made out. As my hands squeezed her ass tight I pulled her against me, our mouths still all over each other with our eyes closed and heavy breathing.

Still making out I picked her up so her thighs were wrapped around my waist, her arms wrapped around my neck pulling my hair back and fourth as my arms supported her lower back area. I sat gently on the side of the couch so she was sat on my knees facing me, her legs still wrapped around my lower back and arms latched around my neck, viciously ruffling my hair with her left arm as her right arm held my jaw in place, slowly grinding on me. Heavy panting cane from us both as I ran my hands down her back and neck in momentum to her grinding. She placed both hands on my chest and pushed me back so I was slouched again the back of the sofa, my feet firmly on the ground as we got back to making out vigorously. I slid off her night top and watched her breasts jiggle infront of me as she slithered her hands up and down from my neck and behind my ears. 

"Oh fuck Chloe, I'm so horny"  Max moaned Inbetween pants of desire and kisses.

She unexpectedly lowered her arm between her stomach and my groin as she unbuckled my belt and tore at my zipper, all whilst kissing me: my hands clasped down onto her waist as I rubbed her ribs and breasts. Teasingly she stood on top of me, her breasts drooping down as she propped her self up with her hands either beside of my head pressed against the sofa. Almost as if she was giving me a lap dance she grinded on top of me with her hands tracing my cheeks, my hands holding the sides of her thighs as my arms swing in momentum with her grinding.  
I swung my head back against the back of the couch as my eyes stared at Max half-lidded.

"You're so fucking sexy ffUUcK" Chloe moaned as her stomach pushed in and out heavily.

Max placed her hands on Chloe's neck and trailed them down her body as she kneeled on the floor and opened Chloe's legs open, sliding her skinny jeans down and past her feet, throwing them on the floor. 

She kissed the inside's of my thighs and rubbed the triangular sides of my throbbing vagina, her thumb's pushing against my clit as she pushed against me hard with every motion of her hands. All I could do was squint my eyes and breathe fast and heavy, moaning and panting harder and harder as her kisses got higher.

"M-my mOm iiiis upsTaIRs mAAx HOLY SHIT FUCK MAX FUCK-"

Max's tongue wriggled it's way inside Chloe's inside walls, her hands firmly holding the inner of her girlfriends thighs. Followed my heavy pants and moans max dug deeper and deeper inside of Chloe, licking her whole wet pussy from the bottom to the top, sucking pulling and biting as Chloe quivered and shook, her arms fully stretched as she pushed down on Max's head. With her right hand max penetrated Chloe hard and fast with two fingers below her tongue.

"I cant max I-I canT FUckkk ahhhHHH oooHHFFOH-" Chloe screamed as she grinded her teeth together pulling max's hair, her back arching pushing up against Max's engulfed face as her flat toned tummy rolled back and fourth, sinking in and out.

"Chlo mmmmMMGG cum for me babyytYY" max panted in between breaths, picking the pace up as she furiously finger blasted Chloe whilst tongue fucking her roughly grabbing Chloe's thighs leaving scratches and bruises all down her legs and groin.

Chloe's insides tightened and collided as Max's fingers curled around inside of her 'special spot'. Swiftly max, with her fingers still motioning inside Chloe, got up and stood at either side of Chloe as her back arched forward, her left hand clasping over Chloe's mouth making sure she wasn't to scream the whole house down and risk facing Joyce again. Chloe's muffled moans and screams condensed around Max's dainty hand.

My eyes widened and opened sharp as they watered. I jerked up and down with my whole body leaning on my hands, biting into Max's hand. Hearing her groan into my ear whilst her full arm pushed against me drove me into a feeling I have never felt before. Sure, we have fucked like this lot but her passion is so raw and intense tonight it drives me absolutely insane. I stared at her wide-eyed mouth gaped open under her hand as I orgasmed the hardest I have ever orgasmed in my life. 

With my right arm I grabbed hold on her wrist which was holding my screaming mouth shut as my whole body trembled and literally shook so much that I was nearly falling off the sofa.

"thAtS it chLoE...cUum for me h-hARD aaahhhhhHH shitttttt-" max slowly released her finger out of me and placed in in her own as she still stood over me, releasing her own orgasm infront of me from under her cotton shorts. 

I watched half-lidded, still trembling and panting, tracing my left hand Inbetween her nipples and collar bone as she rocked above me, fingering herself whilst staring into my eyes as they started to close. She bit her bottom lip and slowed her pace as she climaxed over the top of me. She slumped down next to me, we looked at each other lazily as her left hand still moved up and down slowly, making sure she reached her ultimate climax and got it all out of her. Swiftly she retrieved her hand from out of her pants as she turned her body and cupped my face, giving me a lustily sweet kiss and she pressed her hand just above my sensitive vagina, rubbing my clit once again. I breathed into her mouth forcing her cheeks to puff out. 

"I knew we would get rough on the sofa...what did I say?!" Chloe snickered as she played with Max's hair.

"You mean how I got rough with you hhmmmm" max teased as she whispered in Chloe's ears.

"Don't get used to that Maxine, very rarely will I let you dominate over me you little sub" Chloe growled playfully, pulling Max's hair back viciously as she ran her fingers against Max's raised up jaw line, placing her index finger in her mouth, kissing the top of her lip.

"Oh please chlo I know you liked that"

"I'm a tough cookie Maxine...maybe I just let you...win"

"Win? You mean I won your heart!!" Max sarcastically snarled.

"Ooooh yes you did. You won my heart and tore it apart baby" Chloe playfully joked as she ruffled Max's hair, standing up and pulling her trousers and boxer shorts back up in place. 

I knelt down on one knee and placed my hand out, waiting for my girlfriends hand to smother mine as I guided her upstairs, shutting the door behind us as I slid my jeans off and placed my lanky legs into a pair of shorts, jumping into the bed next to max as she lay her head on my arm, stroking her cheek with what was left of my hand.

"Ugh fine" Chloe turned to look at max.

"Hmm?" Max replied confused.

"I liked you taking charge, it was....hot and new I guess" 

"I knew you liked it chlo, the way you looked at me with vulnerability and pleasure my god chloe, I can see why you like being forceful and rough with me" max replied sheepishly.

"Oh shut up max! Just take my compliment and forget it" Chloe sarcastically laughed as she kissed her girlfriends blushed cheek.

"Good night chlo"

".....good night max"

**Author's Note:**

> Welllll...my first ever fanfic, I hope you enjoyed! This will be a continuing series of chapters with no story line really :/ just lots of pricefield moments!


End file.
